When We Collide
by kk-176
Summary: Alina has always been normal but when things change at the end of her second year of college, she realizes that she is infact not normal but a mutant..she reseaches a school for people like her. she sets off and in the midst meets a angry man named Logan


prologue:

now that I think about it, running away probably wasn't the smart thing I could have done, you know that saying about how..you gotta do whatcha gotta do..or something like that, aw you get my point. Anyways picking up and leaving my family wasn't really in my goals or to do list, then again neither was becoming a freak..or well the logical term would be "mutant" I suppose. but then again maybe if I hadn't become a mutant I wouldn't have got my family to be together again..so I guess it was worth it. Even if it meant having to put up with that cranky, cynical,annoying,childish, man named Logan.

It had took me two days to get here, I was headed down to Winchester new york. Where it was rumored that a mutant named Charles Xavier had a school for mutants. Now I was somewhere near Calgary Canada from Ontario Canada. In a stuffy little run-down town that smelled of nothing but beer and puke. I guess because of the bar that sat in the middle of town. I checked into a little motel and had decided to sleep some. I had been saving up money for my third year of college but considering that idea was thrown out the window the day my powers hit I took it and ran. I fell onto the bed too tired to change or even shower, god knows I needed too. The next day I woke up at 12.I stretched after climbing out of bed and made my way towards the bathroom. While showering I missed the door being opened and closed. So imagine how surprised I was to walk out into the room in nothing but a towel I might add to see a shirtless sweaty man in the bed I had just made. "what the crap, dude." I yelled trying to cover myself. He shot up quick and looked around growling. "what are you doing in my room." he said getting off the bed. "_your _room? I payed a week for this room in _advance_...so your way too early." I said placing my hands on my hips. He made his way towards me. "come any closer and I'll drown you." I said putting my hands up and feeling the familiar tingling of the pressure building up in my fingertips. He looked a little taken back at first but then his close fists sprung open and three metal like claws protruded from both his knuckles. "i think I'll take my chances, after all I'm a great swimmer." he said and with long angry strides moved closer to me. "okay, you asked for it." I said my head cocked to the side. My vision turned blue and by the look of his face my pupils and cornea's had started to glow blue. The windows burst open and started to feel with ice cold water as I pointed at them. "still wanna fight?" I asked smirking. He looked around once more before smirking himself."if you think this will stop me you got another thing comin' kid." he said and making a point to splash me. I gasped..most people would have been on the floor begging by now. I placed some more pressure on the water and it started feeling quicker. "_what are you doing? There are other people staying here, and do you really want a mark on your clean record_." I heard my mother's voice saying in my head. I sighed she was right..she always was. My vision cleared as the water stopped and water began to run out into the river near by. "okay. Maybe there's a way we can settle this without fighting. We'll talk to the manager and get us both new rooms. Okay?" I said. He laughed. "kid your smart for not wanting to fight me." he said his claws going back into his skin. I rolled my eyes. "there are other people here and I would hate them getting hurt because of you." I said. I suddenly became painfully aware of my nakedness when I saw him staring at my chest. "oh, right. After I changed we'll uh go." I said grabbing my clothes and heading back to the bathroom."oh and uh, don't touch anything." I said looking him over. He was definitely attractive, the type of man that you would see in a bar and think to yourself. "i wonder what's he's packing." he had a tall burly build and had tan skin to go with his dark eyes and hair. His hair, it looked like it hadn't combed in days but was one of the few men who could pull it off. Yes he was a lady's man...and a fighter by the looks of it. In the bathroom I dressed and looked myself over in the mirror."what are you doing. Your not going on a date with him." I said catching myself twirling for a third time. I walked back out and saw him with a shirt back on. Thankfully. (not it wasn't a nice sight, but it _was_ a distracting one.) "so kid.. what's your name?" he asked me as we walked to the lobby. I looked him over. "you first." I said. He stopped and became stiff. He sighed after looking _me_ over. "uh, Logan.._now_, what's ya name?" he asked. "so your power does it-" he interrupted me. "quit stalling and answer my question." he said. I sighed. "alina, alina Jones." I said. It was quiet for a few minutes. "what are you running from?" he asked. I was shocked. How dare he.."_ that_. Is _none_ of your business!" I said walking ahead of him. I heard him muttering something about women and pmsing. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

We finally made it back to the lobby. I walked to the desk and started ringing the bell."hello, is anyone here?" I said ringing it a few more times. Logan's hand snapped down on top of mine."make him mad and were rooming together for the next week okay?" "and I just know you wanna be roomin' with a stranger." he said giving me that sex-annoying smirk. I pulled my hand away and placed them on my hips. A few minutes later the manager came in. "hello, enjoying your stay miss?" he said with a fake smile. "i would have enjoyed it much more if I wouldn't have discovered a stranger in my bed, this afternoon." I said frowning. He gave what seemed like a covered up laugh by coughing. I realized what the meaning of my words could sound like."no,no not like that...it seems you gave him my room..that I was staying in." I said. I looked over to Logan to see him smirking...again. "oh. Well um, I am so sorry," he said. "it's fine but can you give us each a new room." I said. "yes it seems the one you gave us has a, er..water leak." Logan grunted. "of course. Right away sir."

the manager said typing away on his computer."um, there seems we have a problem. I can get you a new room..but only one of you can get it." he said tugging on his collar nervously while staring from logan to me. "you mean you only have one room left." I asked. He looked back at the computer." it seems, that would be the case." he said. I sighed. "can you give us a minute." Logan asked. The manager nodded. We walked over to the doors. "so, who gets the room?" he said. "uh, me. I had this room first. "yes but it's the only one close to the bar in town. I started to ask what he meant, but decided against it. "well, I don't care. I have to stay here." I said. He groaned. "listen kid I..wait...how long did you say you were staying in town for?" Logan asked. "a week, why?" I asked looking him over. "well, we both need a room for a week so..." I nodded my head. "so we stay in the room together." I said finishing his sentence.."we take the room and help each other out for a week and on Sunday we part ways." I said. He looked at me. "yeah." he said. We walked back over to the manager. "we'll take it." we said in unison.

The room was okay I guess..it would serve as a place to crash and shower. But really that's all I needed right now. I dropped my stuff on the floor. "okay so who gets the bed?" he asked me. I looked over at him."uh, we could share if you uh want to." I said. He looked over at the bed and then back at me. "alright." he said putting his stuff next to mine. I sat down on the bed while he went and showered. The bathroom door opened and I could see him wrapped in a towel. "uh, kid do ya think ya can grab my shaver for me. In the black bag. I stared at him for a few seconds. "um, yeah sure." I said clearing my throat. I grabbed it and gave it to him. "here." I said looking him over once. He smiled down at me."ever seen a guy just coming out of the shower." he asked me. I choked on my glass of water that I had poured. "of course I have, I'm 22." I said. "oh. Well this makes our little arrangement less creepy. You know you look a lot younger." he said glancing at me out of the corner of my eye. "yes well, it comes with my powers." I said glaring at his now turned head."so how old are you?" I asked. He looked over at me. "27" I nodded. "now that you know I'm not some hormonal teenage girl can you please stop calling me "kid". "i asked him. He laughed. "yeah, I suppose I could." he said finishing up. "okay ki-alina..I'll be back later tonight,see ya." he said pulling a wife beater over his head and then his leather jacket."Don t worry about getting me something if ya go eat...I'll get something at the bar." he said and shut the door. I watched out the window as he drove out of the parking lot. I sat down and looked around the room. "okay, time to get out of here." I thought to myself. I pulled a jacket on and pulled the hood over my head. Outside the air was slightly cooler than the day before showing that winter was upon us. As I was walking down the street I felt like someone was watching me. "it's just where this is a new place," I thought. I walked past the bar that logan had went to. Sure enough his truck was parked in the back. This was the bar that had the fighting..i wondered if that was why he had come here, guess I'll get my answer when he gets back. I thought, I made it to a small diner that looked clean enough. So I went and had a seat inside. "what can I get cha'?" the waitress said pulling a pencil from behind her ear."uh what's good?" I asked. She stopped writing and stared at me. "ya new huh?" she asked. I nodded. "well, depends on what you feel like, you want something quick a burger and fries work. Or if you want to relax and just eat then I would say, some soup and salad." she said smiling at me. I looked at her name tag. "well Janice, I think I'll take a soup and salad and a diet coke." I said smiling back. It felt good to finally have a genuine smile. "coming right up, oh and we have some great apple pie." she said with a wink. And walked away. I saw a payphone next to the bathroom stall. "now or never" I told myself as I quietly made my way to the phone. I dialed the number that I knew by heart and waited. My mind flashed back to the day I had left.

I packed up the last of my stuff and wiped the tears away. I through the stuff on the floor and pulled out a piece of paper and started the note.

_ Dear mom and dad,_

_by the time you read this I will be heading down to new york, to try to get help with my powers_

_I know that this is probably childish of me to leave like this but you have to understand that this is_

_just something I have to do, I can't let what happened at school happen again...mom I love you so much and I know you will miss me, but know that I will miss you also. And dad take care of mom and bub and sis. Don't let them get into too much trouble. Bubby and sissy..i love you, take care of mom and dad and don't let them get too sad..i will be back as soon as I can,_

_don't worry about me, I took the money I had saved up for my third year...and i'm strong..you all know that, I will call as soon as I get to a motel or something..it might take me a few days to work up the nerve to call but I will._

_Love you with everything in me_

_-alina._

I sighed as I layed the note on my pillow and walked out of the room. I took a look around and toyed with the thought of crumbling up that tiny piece of paper and laying back down in my warm bed. But I knew I couldn't. I walked out of the house and locked the front door back. "bye." I whispered and made my way to the bus stop.

A woman's voice broke me from my daze and I sighed. She sounded so tired. "hello?" mom said over the phone. "mom, it's me alina." I said. I heard her gasp and a sob rose from her chest. "honey, it's alina. Sweetheart, where are you..are you okay...have you ate." she said. I smiled. "I'm fine, and I'm getting ready to eat when the food comes out. And yes to answer your next question I have a place to stay." I said. "oh thank god. Your alright, we have been so worried." I closed my eyes and drew a shaky breath. "yeah, I know you have...and I'm sorry but like I said in the note, this is something I have to do." I said. "but honey, you didn't have to do that, we love you for you whether you have..powers or not." she said. "i know you do, but you should have seen how scared bub was of me and dad he wouldn't hardly look at me." I said. "i'm so sorry we didn't act like we should have but if you just come home.." I shook my head. "mom I can't not yet not until I get these, powers under control..mom i'm dangerous and I will always be if I can't get help. Professer xaiver will help me..i know it." I said. But what If he can't or what if you can't find him. A voice in my head told me. "fine, but how are you supposed to get across the country. You have no car..and your money will run out soon. "she said. "mom, I'll think of something okay, I love you more than anything, tell dad, bub and sis I love them too okay. I'll call you tomorrow or Tuesday. Okay?" I said into the phone. "okay I will, and honey be safe..I'll be waiting by the phone," she said with a small laugh. I smiled. "okay, love you too, bye." I said. "bye." she said back and I hung up. After sitting back down in my seat the food came back out a few minutes later. "so, honey, what are you doing up here in this small little town?" she asked taking the seat across from me. "they won't yell at you will they?" I asked looking for the manager to burst through the doors any minute. "naw, I was about to take a break anyways, so.." she asked. "oh um, well I'm going to visit my grandparents in Washington." I said. She nodded. "oh really, I don't see a car." she said looking out at the lot. "felt like walking." I said smiling. "oh yeah. Well have a safe trip and be careful. "she said. Looking at me like she wasn't convinced by my story." okay. Thanks." I said watching her get up and head to the back. After eating it was starting to get dark. I looked at the clock 6:30. I sighed. It was getting close to winter, the day's were getting shorter. I payed for my stuff and Logan's, I know what he said but I was raised with manner, or at least I followed some of the manners that I was raised around. I pulled the hood up and began to walk back to the motel, but I got that feeling again and decided to make a stop at the bar where logan was at. To see if he had got that feeling to. Walking inside the smell of puke was so strong I had to hold my breath for a few seconds as I made my way to the sound of people fighting. In the ring Logan was there, he was definitely a fighter. I thought watching how agile he was. After the match he looked up and saw me. He placed a scowl on his face and walked towards me. "why are you in here, it's not safe...power or no power." he said grabbing my arm. I shook him off and headed back to the entrance, forget the feeling I was not staying in here and getting yelled at."wait a minute kid." I turned around and my vision went blue. I sent a wave of water at him crushing him to the ground. "i told you to stop calling me that." I said. I snapped out of it when I heard him coughing. "oh no, Logan I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too, I had talked to my mom earlier and I'm still upset over that." I said the words rushing out of my mouth in a hurry. "it's fine k-alina." he said trying to give me a reassuring smile. "i guess you can take care of yourself. Can't ya." he said with a small smile. I laughed. "i guess so," I said pulling him up."Come on let's get back to the motel." I said suddenly getting that feeling again. After he got out of the shower again and sat sown on the couch was when I spoke up. "do ever get the feeling someone Is following you?" I asked. He looked over at me. "yeah, why." I nodded. "like today, or..." he nodded. "cause I'm getting that feeling a lot today." I said and stared at the wall. "so you too then, well I know you were gonna stay here longer but I'd advise you leave too. He said throwing his stuff in his bag."I've been thinking about that... I need a ride to new york and you have a car...if you drive me to new york, I'll pay you...i mean it probably get's lonely, doesn't it..traveling from place to place by yourself and i'd be quiet and you could call the shots and everything. Please. Logan, please." I said and moving closer to him. He looked over at me and took my hand that was outstretched. "alright, you got a deal." he said holding my hand and looking into my eyes a little longer than he really should have. We packed up and headed out. "so where we stopping next?" I asked. He looked over to me. "how's Vancouver sound to you."Oh anything to get out of this little town. " I said and looked out the window as we passed JANICE'S diner. She smiled at me and waved. "good luck." she said to me through my open window. "thank you." I said back to her. I looked over to Logan laughing. "i see you met Janice." he said. I smiled and nodded. As I looked back out at the tree's blurring past.


End file.
